


Standing alone

by Skatergirl29



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Coma, Coming round, Emotional Support, F/M, Giving Birth, Happy Ending, Married Life, Pregnancy, Slow Dancing, Torture, Vow renewal, facing demons, life support
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: Set during season 23 Episode 9: Instead of Dixie going to see the family on the Farmead estate the son pays a visit to her whilst she's by herself at Jeff's house. When Curtis drops Jeff home they both notice the front door hanging off it's hinges they enter the house to find a heavily pregnant Dixie barely conscious. Will Dixie and the baby survive.





	1. You have a daughter Jeff

Dixie sat in her office inside the Paramedic station it had been a week since she'd hit a teenager whilst racing to an incident and ever since it had happened she'd had the family putting bricks through her window and then to make it worse they'd set her house on fire killing her new dog so she moved in with Jeff and he proposed to her and they got married but in all the excitement she still couldn't get that terrible image out of her head infact it haunted her in her sleep, Jeff walked in and said 'That's us all done for tonight Princess me and Curtis are going for a drink tonight why don't you come' Dixie walked over to Jeff and kissed him on the lips before saying 'I won't if you don't mind sweetheart I might have a hot bath and settle in bed in front of crap TV' Jeff said 'Is our little miracle causing you pain' Dixie said 'Abit I've probably overdone it today but we need the money', Jeff smiled and placed his hands on Dixie's swollen stomach and together the couple left Holby A&E.

Dixie watched from the doorway as Jeff and Curtis headed out for the evening she shut the front door but forgot to lock it she grabbed her Paramedic jumper from the radiator and made her way upstairs and into the bedroom as the night went on Dixie grew tired and she eventually fell asleep, the brother of the girl Dixie had hit forced the front door open and made his way upstairs he stood in the dark on the landing before walking into the bedroom and grabbing Dixie by the hair she struggled as he dragged her from the bedroom and halfway down the stairs before kicking her down the rest of the staircase Dixie pushed herself back up against the wall she placed her hands over her stomach her attacker grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head back against the wall she reached for her mobile and pressed on Jeff's number the phone began to ring but her attacker grabbed her phone and threw it at the wall. He pushed her to the floor her head collided with the stone slabs in the kitchen he took Dixie's hair straighteners and clamped them down around her wrists he stood up and dropped them on the floor and said 'I hope you die for what you did to my sister'.

 

Jeff climbed into Curtis's car he pulled out his Mobile and saw he had a missed call from Dixie Curtis said 'Everything alright Jeff' Jeff said 'Yeah fine Dixie tried to call me I hope she's alright' Curtis said 'You don't think it's the baby do you' Jeff said 'Nah it's not due for another two weeks yet she probably saw something funny on TV and had to tell me straight away'. The car pulled up outside Jeff's house Curtis said 'Mate your front door's open' Jeff said 'Oh god Dixie' Jeff was out of the car in a flash he cautiously entered the house which was covered in total darkness Curtis turned the light on to reveal Dixie's barely conscious form lying on their grey carpet covered in blood Jeff fell to his knee's beside Dixie and said 'Princess can you hear me squeeze my hand if you can hear me' to Jeff's delight Dixie did squeeze his hand very gently Curtis said 'Who could have done this to her Jeff' Jeff said 'I reckon it was the family of the teenager that Dixie hit she's been having trouble with them a lot recently' Curtis said 'She should have told the Police' Jeff grabbed a blanket off the sofa and wrapped it around Dixie he looked up and said 'She had told the Police but they wouldn't believe her', Curtis said 'It's alright she'll be fine mate let's get her to Holby'.

Alice was sat talking to Noel when the A&E doors burst open and Jeff walked in carrying a semi conscious Dixie Alice said 'What happened' Jeff said 'She was attacked at home' Connie said 'Jeff what's happened' Jeff said 'This is Dixie Collier 38 years old, severe beating with multiple injuries, including a head injurie and she's also 23 weeks pregnant' Connie said 'Alice fetch the ultra sound machine we need to check the baby let's also get an I.V line in. Dixie it's Connie can you hear me' Dixie nodded and said 'Save my baby please' Connie said 'It's ok Dixie Jeff why don't you wait outside' Jeff followed Noel out into the reception area he turned and walked into the staff room he sat on the sofa and looked up at the pin board which was covered in pictures and one in particular caught his eye he walked over and took it off the board it was a picture of him and Dixie on their wedding day he'd never forget the moment he saw her walking down the aisle towards him wearing a beautiful white wedding dress. Connie, Alice and the rest of the team worked hard to deliver Dixie's baby Alice gathered the new-born babe in her arms and walked round to Dixie and said 'Dixie would you like to hold her'.

* * *

* * *

Although she was feeling slightly faint Dixie would not miss the opportunity to hold her baby for the first time Alice gently placed the baby in Dixie's arms Connie said 'Have you and Jeff thought of a name' Dixie said 'Alice can you fetch Jeffry for me'. Jeff looked up as the staff room door opened he said 'Is she alright and the baby' Alice said 'Dixie is fine and you have a daughter Jeff she's asking for you' Jeff walked into Resus Dixie said 'Come here sweetheart' Jeff said 'I was so scared when I found you I thought you were dead I thought I would never see our little miracle' Dixie turned the baby so Jeff could see Jeff placed his right hand under Dixie's chin and bought her head up so she was looking at him he kissed her passionately on the lips before saying 'What's she called Dix' Dixie said 'I was waiting for you I think we should call her Aurora' Jeff said 'I think it's perfect'. Yes they named her after the dawn for she had already filled their lives with sunshine their colleagues all stood outside the doors trying to get a glimpse of the baby.

 

Dixie and Aurora were moved up to a Private room Connie knocked on the door Dixie said 'Come in Connie' Connie said 'I thought I'd come and see how you were doing these are for you from the team and we also clubbed together and got the little one something' Dixie said 'She's called Aurora. I wanted to discuss work I want to carry on as paramedic Duty manager and I was wondering whether I could work from home' Connie said 'Of course Dixie that's fine. Alice wants to become a Paramedic maybe we could put her with Jeff for a couple of shifts' Dixie said 'I don't see why not I'll have a look at the Rota and see when would be a good day', Connie said 'Alright then I'll leave you to rest and I see no reason why you can't go home tonight'. Once Connie had left the room Dixie looked at Jeff and said 'Can I stay in hospital for tonight and come home tomorrow' Jeff said 'Of course princess and I'll cook whatever you want tomorrow' Dixie said 'Ok then I fancy roast Lamb' Jeff said 'Then that is what my princess shall have. Would you mind If I went home now Sweetheart I'm so tired' Dixie said 'Of course not you need a good nights sleep'.

After a goodnight's sleep Jeff was up early to get the house spotless he was stood in the kitchen making himself some breakfast when there was a knock at the door he walked out into the hallway and opened the door Mac and Noel were stood out in the sunshine Jeff said 'What are you two doing here it's Saturday' Noel said 'We heard Dixie would be coming home today and we have flowers and presents for her from staff and we thought you might need a hand tidying up' Mac said 'And we also picked up a cot and whatever else you might need for the baby' Jeff said 'You guys are amazing thank you. Me and Noel will clean up down here Mac why don't you go and put the Cot together'. Dixie was sat waiting in her room Aurora was dressed in a red and white baby grow with a white hat on her head Jeff walked in and said 'Sorry I'm late Princess the traffic was a nightmare. How was your night did you sleep ok' Dixie said 'I did despite our little princess waking up every hour. Come on let's go home' Jeff smiled and gently picked up the carrier in which their daughter was sleeping Dixie walked beside Jeff and the couple held hands as they left the hospital.

 

Jeff parked the car up in the driveway he took the baby carrier and helped Dixie out of the car Dixie said 'Jeff what are you smiling about' Jeff said 'Close your eyes princess I have a surprise' Dixie did as she was told and closed her eyes Jeff led her into the house Jeff said 'Ok open your eyes', Dixie opened her eyes the living room was the same as it always had been except for the hundreds of vases of flowers the coffee table was covered in presents and cards, there were also congratulations balloons Dixie said 'Jeff this is amazing how did you get this done in time' Jeff said 'It wasn't easy I had to ask Noel and Mac for some help. And yes we are having Lamb for tea but I want to show you something else first'. Dixie followed Jeff upstairs holding Aurora carefully in her arms Jeff turned the key and pushed the nursery door open Dixie opened her mouth to say something but no words actually came out Jeff said 'Please say you like it princess' Dixie said 'Jeff I love it, it's absolutely beautiful thank you Sweetheart for everything'.

* * *

* * *

The next morning Dixie sat in bed with their baby Jeff said 'How did we make something so perfect' Dixie said 'I'm scared Jeff that I love her to much and it'll hurt so much more if things go amiss', Jeff placed a gentle kiss to Dixie's forehead and said 'I promise I will be a better man for her sake' Dixie looked up at Jeff and said 'And for me' Jeff took Dixie's left hand and said 'I'm already a better man because of you'. Dixie's phone began to vibrate she reached over and picked it up it was a police officer telling her that they'd caught her attacker and he'd pleaded guilty to attempted murder  when Dixie put the phone down she burst into tears Jeff said 'Princess what's wrong' Dixie said 'That was the Police they've caught my attacker he's pleaded Guilty to attempted Murder it's all over Jeffry' Jeff smiled and kissed Dixie on the lips. After a busy morning Jeff and Dixie sat out in their garden with Aurora Dixie said 'Jeff I was thinking about asking Alice and Mac to be Aurora's aunt and uncle what do you think' Jeff said 'Yeah I think that's a really good idea my sweetheart'. As the evening crept round Jeff headed off for his evening shift already he was looking forward to ten o clock when he would be going home Dixie stood on the doorstep holding Aurora she said 'Please be-careful Jeff I love you so much' Jeff kissed Dixie and said 'I love you as-well my love and I love you my little princess'

 

Jeff and Curtis sat in the ambulance having a well deserved coffee break their shift had been really quiet but Jeff could sense that danger was right around the corner 'Holby Control to 3-00-6' Jeff picked up his walkie talkie and said '3-00-6 to control what have you go for us' '999 call from the university sports centre' Jeff said 'Show us dealing'. Curtis and Jeff soon pulled up outside the university sports centre they grabbed their bags and headed into the sports centre Jeff said 'Let's split up I'll go this way keep your eyes open something doesn't feel right' Curtis said 'Alright keep safe yeah mate'. As Jeff walked along the corridor he spotted a trail of blood leading off into the girls changing room he took a deep breath and walked into the room he switched on the light only to reveal hundreds of dead girls Jeff checked the bodies but there were none alive just as he was about to leave the room he caught sight of one of the girls moving he ran over to her and said 'Hello sweetheart my names Jeff can you tell me your name' the girl said 'Freya my names Freya the man he came in and just opened fire I pretended to be dead but he's gone now' Jeff said 'Alright sweetheart pop your arm around me let's get you out of here' Freya said 'No I've lost to much blood you can't save me now', Jeff shifted on his knee's as Freya took her last breath his eyes began to fill with tears he looked up as Curtis appeared at the door and said 'There's more dead bodies in the sports hall what happened' Jeff said 'She said that a man came in a just opened fire we need to call the undertakers'.

Once the police and Undertakers arrived at the scene Jeff and Curtis made their statements and then headed back to Holby. Meanwhile at home Dixie was stood in the kitchen watching the clock it was 11:30 and she was worried about Jeff she looked over at the baby monitor as she heard Aurora crying she took the bottle she'd been making and headed upstairs to the nursery she carefully took Aurora from the cot and sat down in the rocking chair and gave Aurora her bottle. Curtis pulled up outside Jeff's house he said 'Look tonight was tough mate so don't keep it to yourself tell Dixie she'll want to know anyway' Jeff said 'Thank's mate for everything'. 

Jeff walked into the house making sure he didn't wake the baby up he locked the front door and made his way upstairs he looked into the bedroom Dixie was fast asleep in bed her eyes tired of searching the heavens the TV was on in the background Jeff decided to have a shower and wash off all the blood the hot water soothed his tired aching muscles Dixie woke up when she heard the shower running she climbed out of bed and walked across the landing to the bathroom she pushed the door open and saw Jeff sat under the shower Dixie turned off the shower and placed a warm towel round Jeff she knelt down in front of him and said 'Jeff what's happened mate' Jeff said 'I couldn't save her Dix I tried I swear I did' Dixie said 'Tell me what happened Jeff I'm right here my love' Jeff proceeded to tell Dixie what had happened tonight Dixie said 'If there was nothing you could do then you've got to let it go the girl was probably just happy to have someone with her when she died' Jeff said 'Your right I can't let this affect me I need to have a clear head for you and my little princess'.

 

Dixie and Jeff climbed into bed Dixie pulled Jeff into her left side and kissed him gently on the head as he drifted off to sleep Dixie had never seen Jeff like this and it pulled at her heart strings although she wasn't much of a singer she began to sing 'Hush now my darling be still now don't cry sleep as your rocked by the stars sleep and remember this lullaby I swear I'll be with you when you dream. I promise I'll always protect you Jeffry'.   

 

     

 


	2. It's just a Feeling that's all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having finally gotten over her ordeal Dixie is looking forward to spending Christmas with Jeff and their daughter. But their daughter is having trouble with Bullies at school Dixie know's something is wrong but Aurora won't tell her or her father anything. two days before the Christmas eve Aurora stands up for herself which results in her ending up in hospital in a coma. The hospital staff come together to support Jeff and Dixie through this hard time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have skipped right to when Aurora is a teenager because that is the way the story went.

'AURORA get up now your going to be late for school Dixie shouted from downstairs Jeff walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Dixie's waist she smiled and said 'Good morning Mr Collier' Jeff said 'Good morning Mrs Collier' the couple became locked in a passionate kiss Aurora walked into the kitchen she said 'Must you two do that where I can see you at least get a room' Jeff said 'You'll understand princess when you fall in love' Dixie said 'right that's enough talking have some breakfast Aurora'. Dixie pulled up outside the school gates Dixie said 'Don't forget sweetheart your father and I are working late tonight so you'll have to walk home we should be home around Seven O clock' Aurora said 'ok thanks bye mum bye dad'. Dixie and Jeff sat in their ambulance having their morning coffee Jeff said 'Your quiet princess what are you thinking about' Dixie said 'Aurora she's been very quiet lately it's probably just a teenage thing' Jeff said 'But your worried it's something else aren't you' Dixie said 'I'm worried she's being bullied', Jeff took a sip of his coffee and said 'What makes you think she's being bullied' Dixie rolled up the sleeves on her paramedic jacket revealing to Jeff the scars she'd always hidden from him she said 'I really hope she's not being bullied it's just a feeling that's all'  'Holby control to 3-00-6' Jeff took his radio and said '3-00-6 to control go ahead over'  '5 year old girl asmath attack priority call green view road number 25' Jeff said '3-00-6 to control please show us dealing'.

 

Whilst Dixie and Jeff were busy saving a little girls life Jessica was doing her best to avoid her bullies and get through another day at school she sat in the art classroom at lunch and worked on a beautiful watercolour painting of her mother and father on their wedding day she left the painting on the rack to dry whilst she went into side room to wash out her paint tray as she entered the classroom she found her painting in shreds on the floor Rebecca said 'Oh sorry freak was that for someone special' Lily said 'I think it was for her mum Rebecca' Rebecca said 'Oh shame your mums a nasty little freak just like you, I bet she never told you that she ran over a teenager whilst driving an ambulance' Aurora said 'You lie my mum would never have done something like that you can keep thinking that those rumours are true' Aurora made her way towards the supply cupboard Rebecca walked up beside her and shoved her into the cupboard door Aurora turned around with tears in her eyes Lily said 'Oh are you going to cry freak I'll give you something to cry about' Lily smacked Aurora across the face leaving two small cuts on her left cheek.

The rest of the day went without any issues Aurora made her way home after making herself a snack she sat at the kitchen table and worked on a replacement picture for her mum once she'd sketched out the outline she went over it with her charcoal pencil and then added the watercolour paint, once she'd finished she put it somewhere safe to dry. After having a bath and washing her hair she decided to get tea underway for when her mum and dad came home she popped the oven on at the right temperature and put in two frozen pizza's she was just making some salad when he phone buzzed she looked at it and there was a message from Rebecca telling her that she was fat and that they would get her tomorrow Aurora put some music on and just ignored her phone. Jeff and Dixie pulled up outside the house as they walked through the door they saw that the kitchen table was set and a nice meal awaited them Jeff said 'Princess this is so kind of you thank you' Dixie said 'Yes thank you my love well let's sit down now while it's hot'.

 

Aurora sat down opposite her mum and said 'How was work' Dixie said 'It was quite busy today sweetheart. How was your day at school' Aurora said 'It was good I got an A on my English test and in Art I started working on a new charcoal picture but it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to so I chucked it away' Dixie said 'Oh that's a shame isn't it Jeffry', Jeff said 'Yes that is a shame. How did you get those scratches on your left cheek' Dixie's eyes shot up and she inspected the scratches on Aurora's face Dixie said 'Did someone hit you princess' Aurora said 'No I did it in sports I was playing hockey and I fell. Can I be excused please' Jeff said 'Of course Princess'. Dixie and Jeff sat on the sofa watching T.V Jeff said 'You still think she's being Bullied don't you' Dixie said 'I don't know she was so quiet tonight which isn't like her at all' Jeff pulled Dixie towards him and kissed her on the head before saying 'She's got a good head on her shoulders if she is being bullied she'll tell us' Dixie said 'I hope so I really do'.

* * *

* * *

(Two days until Christmas eve)

Aurora walked through the shopping centre carrying lot's of bags she only had one more item to purchase and that was a frame for her mums picture to go in once she'd purchased the frame she caught the bus home. Once she got home she made herself a hot chocolate and sat in her room wrapping Christmas presents.

when she was finally done she stored all the presents under her bed suddenly a brick came through her bedroom window she ducked down behind her bed to avoid the glass she looked out of her window and saw Rebecca and Lily stood out on the pavement she was fed up of being picked on so she ran downstairs and out into the street Rebecca said 'You thought I'd leave you alone over Christmas didn't you fat freak' Aurora said 'Just leave me alone Rebecca what have I ever done to you' Rebecca said 'You haven't done anything I just like picking on you your an easy target' Aurora said 'People like you are the sort of people who go to prison' Rebecca pushed Aurora back against the brick wall her head cracked on impact her vision began to blur she fell to the floor Rebecca and Lily repeatedly kicked her Lily took a small pocket knife and carved the work 'FREAK' onto Aurora's right wrist both girls stood beside Aurora and verbally abused her until a woman came out from the house across the street as soon as she noticed Aurora laid on the floor she pulled out her phone and called for an ambulance.

 

Curtis and Alice arrived on the scene very quickly Alice said 'Aurora can you hear me it's Alice squeeze my hand sweetheart. Alright we need to get her to Holby she's loosing conscious' Curtis and Alice gently moved Aurora onto the spinal board before attaching a neck brace and leg brace Alice said 'Are you the lady who called us' Maggie said 'yes I'm their neighbour I live just across the way there, there were two girls attacking her' Curtis said 'Thank you madam I'm sure the police will be in touch'. Connie and Jacob were stood at reception when Alice and Curtis came into A&E Connie said 'Alright what have we got' Curtis said 'This is Aurora Collier 19 years old severe head wound to the back of her head, minor cuts to her legs and arms, there's also a rather nasty word carved into her right wrist. Her left leg was bent at a odd angle so possible break' Alice said 'Ok have we all got a hold on 3 1-2-3' Jacob said 'Aurora my names Jacob your in Holby hospital can you hear me. Possible concussion let's get a I.V line in with some fluids' Connie said 'Alice can you inform Dixie and Jeff they should be here'.

Dixie and Jeff sat in their office writing up their reports Alice knocked on the door Jeff said 'Come in. Ah Alice what can we do for you' Dixie said 'Is everything alright Alice' Alice said 'Me and Curtis have just come back from a shout I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but it was Aurora she was found by your neighbour in the street's she's been badly beaten up' Jeff said 'By who' Alice said 'Your neighbour said she saw two girls attacking her' Dixie said 'I must go to her' Jeff said 'Come on Princess let's go. Thanks for telling us Alice'. Dixie and Jeff ran into Resus Connie said 'Guy's come in here' Dixie said 'I want to see my daughter Connie' Connie said 'Zoe and Tess are just getting her comfy' Jeff grabbed Dixie's hand and said 'What's wrong with our daughter' Connie took a deep breath and said 'Your daughter has concussion' Jeff said 'But I've had concussion once and it wasn't like that' Connie said 'Aurora's brain has been rattled around abit so it's bruised and shocked so to protect itself it's shut down so it can repair itself she won't wake up until she feels safe' Dixie said 'Oh my baby I want to see her please'.

* * *

* * *

Dixie and Jeff walked into their daughters private room Jeff gently took hold of Aurora's right hand and said 'Hello Princess mum and dad are here' Dixie said 'I'll always be right beside you sweet pea' Curtis knocked on the door and said 'I'm so sorry that this has happened' Dixie said 'Tell me was she being bullied' Curtis said 'Your neighbour seems to think she was. I'll leave you alone now just remember we're all here for you'. Jeff walked in carrying a hot chocolate for Dixie he said 'I sent Curtis and Alice home they were both pretty exhausted after what had happened. Are you alright princess' Dixie said 'Our neighbour noticed she was being bullied how could I have not I'm her mother' Jeff said 'Aurora keeps everything bottled up she always has done she'll come back to us princess. Now come on let's go home'.

 

Dixie and Jeff sat beside Aurora's bedside for two days and now it was Christmas day Alice had rounded up the others and together they decorated Aurora's hospital room and put up a nice imitation Christmas tree and put lot's of presents underneath it for Dixie, Jeff and Aurora they also put some coloured fairy lights around the headboard of her bed. Dixie and Jeff walked through Resus to wish all their colleagues a happy Christmas as they walked down the corridor to Aurora's room they noticed that the lights were off as they opened the door the coloured lights went on Dixie and Jeff both gasped Jeff said 'Who did all this' Noel said 'We did it was Alice's idea. It's Christmas day we didn't want you to miss out' Dixie said 'You guys are the best friends we could ask for' Tess said 'It probably won't be as good as a home cooked Christmas lunch but these are for you both and what Christmas lunch wouldn't be complete without a bottle of champagne' Jeff said 'Thank you all of you for everything'.

As Christmas day drew to a close Dixie and Jeff settled down in the comfy chairs during the night Aurora slowly started to come round her eyes slowly adjusted to dimly lit hospital room she noticed all the Christmas cards and then she saw the massive pile of presents under the tree Dixie checked the time on her phone and that was when she noticed that Aurora was awake Dixie said 'Jeff wake up it's Aurora she's come round' Jeff walked over to his daughters bedside and gently kissed her on the head Aurora said 'Mum, Dad your here I'm so sorry that I've put you through all this stress' Dixie said 'Oh sweetheart that's not important anymore what's important is that your alive', Jeff sat down in the chair and said 'Your mothers right. But why didn't you tell us you were being bullied' Aurora said 'Because I thought it was just a stupid phase and they'd get bored eventually but they didn't' Dixie said 'Ok sweetheart its ok'.

 

Two more days slowly passed by and Aurora was discharged from hospital as they arrived home Aurora had flashbacks of what happened to her Dixie said 'Are you alright sweetheart' Aurora smiled and said 'Yeah just flashbacks that's all'. After Dixie helped Aurora have a hot bath the three of them sat down on the sofa by the fire and began to open the mountain of presents they had under the tree Dixie said 'Is this one from you Aurora', Aurora nodded and took a sip of her hot chocolate as Dixie began to unwrap the present she pealed back the blue tissue paper to reveal the beautiful watercolour painting of her and Jeff on their wedding day Dixie looked up at Aurora with tears welling in her eyes Aurora said 'What's the matter Mum do you not like it' Dixie said 'Like it sweetheart I love it, Jeffry look at this amazing painting', Jeff said 'It's fantastic princess you've captured the detail brilliantly', Dixie hugged Aurora and said 'It's going to have pride of place above the fireplace my darling. Jeff could you fetch Aurora's last present, close your eyes sweetheart'.

Aurora closed her eyes and waited for her mum to tell her she could open them Jeff said 'Alright open your eyes Aurora' Aurora opened her eyes and saw a small brown basket with a tabby cat sat in it with a glittery orange collar around it's neck Aurora said 'Oh my god it's so beautiful thank you Mum and thank you Dad' Dixie said 'What are you going to call her' Aurora said 'I'm going to call her Nancy. This has been the best Christmas ever and I'm so glad that your my parents' Dixie said 'We're glad your our daughter and although we may shout sometimes it doesn't change how much we love you and it never will'        


	3. I'd do anything for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a magical Christmas Aurora is nervous about going back to school she's excited when her drama teacher picks her to play Nancy in the school production of Oliver Twist she soon begins to doubt whether she's the right person to play Nancy but one night at whilst her parents are at work she finds a box under her parents bed inside are pictures of a school production of Oliver and also a program from the production as she looks through the program she discovers her mum also played Nancy and she also finds the costume her mum wore, Dixie comes home to find Aurora wearing her costume and she see's flashbacks of herself when she wore it on stage Dixie decides to give the dress to Aurora. 
> 
> Meanwhile Dixie is worrying about her weight when she finds her new Paramedic uniform abit tight Jeff makes a Joke that maybe she's pregnant which Dixie just laughs off but it still weighs on her mind so she goes to see her Doctor and the result leaves her smiling all day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be lyrics from Oliver Twist in this chapter. I do not own any of them

Aurora sat at her dressing table as she put her long blonde hair into a nice French plait Dixie walked in and said 'Sweetheart five minutes and then we need to go' Aurora said 'I know I'm almost ready Mum have you seen my blazer' Dixie said 'It's on the back of the living room door don't forget to feed Nancy before we go', once Jeff had finished his plate of toast the family left the house first stop was Aurora's school Jeff said 'Have a good day Princess your mum and I are working till five today but we need to sort out the rota's for the coming week so we'll probably be home at half six' Aurora said 'Ok well have a good day and please be safe I do worry about you' Dixie said 'Oh princess we are always careful just try not to worry and enjoy your day'. Dixie and Jeff soon arrived at Holby as they walked into their shared office Dixie noticed a box on her desk Jeff said 'What are these Princess' Dixie said 'Oh their our new uniforms we get bright green ones as head paramedics and the others get dark green and they have our names on them' after handing out the new uniforms Dixie went to the changing rooms to put hers on it was almost a perfect fit apart from being abit tight around her tummy but it was comfortable enough to wear as she walked over to the ambulance Jeff said 'Your new uniform fits you well my princess' Dixie said 'It's abit tight around my tummy I look fat don't I Jeffry' Jeff said 'Don't say that princess you look lovely. You don't think you could be pregnant again do you', Dixie laughed and gave Jeff a sharp nudge and said 'Right come on Mr Collier we'd better get out there and save some lives'.

 

After a busy morning of lessons Aurora was just making her way to the library to revise for her maths test when her drama teacher Miss Smith approached her she said 'Aurora how are you I heard what happened to you I am sorry' Aurora said 'It's alright I'm rather lucky that both my parents are paramedics. Have I done something wrong' Miss Smith said 'Oh no you'll have heard that the school is putting on a production of Oliver Twist well I'd like you to play Nancy' Aurora said 'Really. I'd be honoured'. Once school had finished Aurora ran home she was desperate to tell her mum and dad her exciting news but when she got home she remembered that they were still at work after having a hot bath Aurora went into her parents room to find her mums hairdryer after checking the draws she looked under the bed, she noticed a medium sized box she pulled it out and opened the box the first thing she noticed was a program for a school production of Oliver it seemed like a coincidence put still she was curious she opened up the program and amongst all the pictures one stood out it was her mum portraying Nancy there were also pictures from the performance and then underneath all that was the exact dress Dixie had worn. Aurora stood in front of the mirror holding the dress in front of her she then decided to try it on and it fit her like a glove she stood in front of the mirror singing one of her solo songs.

As long as he needs me, oh yes he does need me but in spite of what you see I'm sure he needs me

who else would love him still when they've been used so Ill, he know's I always will as long as he needs me

I miss him so much when he is gone but when he's near me I don't let on, I the way I feel inside the love have to hide but hell I've got my pride.

For as long as life is long I'll love him right or wrong and somehow I'll be strong for as long as he needs me

If you are lonely then you'll know that when someone needs you, you'll love them so I won't betray his trust even though people say I must

I have to stay true just as long as he needs me.

 

Aurora hadn't even heard her parents come in Dixie stood outside her bedroom listening her daughter sing and it bought back all the good memories of her time playing Nancy no matter how short it was Aurora said 'Oh Mum sorry I didn't see you there. I know I shouldn't have looked through your personal belongings' Dixie said 'It's alright sweetheart I was going to show this stuff one day' Aurora said 'I knew you were in musicals at school I meen you taught me how to sing but you played Nancy' Dixie sat down on the bed and said 'Yeah I did it was the best year of my life it really bought me out of my shell my drama teacher told me I'd be brilliant in the west end' Aurora sat down beside her mum and said 'So what happened' Dixie said 'My mother died and then I started to get weak ankles and then I left school to train as a paramedic. My mother made this dress for me I always hoped I'd have a daughter who would play Nancy so I could hand it down to her' Aurora said 'Well you might get your wish sooner than you think' Dixie said 'Your playing Nancy oh princess that's amazing and with a voice like yours you'll have the audience on their feet'. 

* * *

* * *

The next morning Dixie was stood in the kitchen making breakfast when she felt a sudden wave of sickness come over her she dashed into the downstairs bathroom and threw up in the toilet Aurora said 'Mum are you not feeling well' Dixie said 'No I'm fine sweetheart make sure you have a good breakfast you don't want to feel unwell during rehearsals do you' Jeff said 'Oh leave her alone Dix she'll be fine won't you princess' Aurora said 'I hope I can make you proud Mum I'll certainly try' Dixie said 'I'm proud of you no matter what. Fetch your bag you don't want to keep your father waiting' Aurora walked upstairs to get her school bag Jeff said 'So what will you be doing on your day off' Dixie said 'I have a doctors appointment it's just a routine check up and then I might meet Alice for some lunch' Jeff said 'That sounds about right you have a nice day off whilst I go and do a boring stock check at work' Dixie said 'I did the last one Jeff. Now go and take our daughter to school before I kick you out the door' Jeff gently grabbed Dixie around the waist and said 'And what will you give me tonight' Dixie said 'I'll give you anything you want my love now go'.

Jeff sat in his office filling in endless order forms and once that was done he sorted out the new rota's and made sure all the paramedics had a copy meanwhile Dixie was sat in her local doctors surgery waiting to be seen by the Midwife Sophie walked out and said 'Dixie is that you it's been so long how are you' Dixie said 'I'm good thanks the last time I saw you weren't you training to be a Midwife' Sophie said 'I passed all the exams and now I'm a qualified Midwife about to examine you'. Dixie lay on the bed as Sophie performed the ultra sound scan Dixie glanced at the monitor and that was when she saw the baby Sophie said 'Congratulations Dixie you have a healthy baby'.

 

After a busy morning of really boring lessons Aurora made her way to the school hall where rehearsals were being held Miss Smith said 'Ok Aurora today we're going to work on another of your solo songs is that alright' Aurora said 'Yeah that's fine my mum was really happy for me she played Nancy at her school' Miss Smith said 'Alright well have a read through of the script whilst I just go through this song' once Miss Smith had finished with the opening song she asked Aurora up onto the stage she said 'Don't you want your script' Aurora just shook her head and took her place on the set.

Small pleasures, small pleasures who would deny us these Gin Toddies large measures no skimping if you please

I rough it I love it life is a game of chance I will never tire of it leading this merry dance, If you don't mind having to go without things it's a fine life

though it ain't all jolly all pleasure outings it's a fine life, when you have someone to love you forget your care and strife it's a fine life

Who cares if straight laces sneer at us in the street fine heirs and fine graces don't have to sin to eat, we wonder though London who know's what we will find

If you don't mind taking it like it turns out it's a fine life, though you sometimes do come by the occasional black eye you can always cover one till he blacks the other one but

you don't dare cry, no flounces no feathers no frills and furbelows all winds and all weathers ain't good for fancy clothes these trappings these tatters these we can just afford

If you don't mind having to deal with Fagin it's a fine life, If you don't mind having to like or lump it it's a fine a life

But for me I have a happy home, a happy husband and I'm the happy wife yes mines a fine, fine life.

 

Everyone in the hall stood rooted to the spot as Aurora came to the end of her song Miss Smith said 'Aurora that was amazing well done. Ok guys let's call it a day I'll see you after the weekend' Aurora was collecting her bag when Matt walked over he said 'Aurora that was amazing how did you remember that song off by heart' Aurora said 'It wasn't easy I just listened it on the internet until it stuck in my head. I'm happy your playing Bill Sykes' Matt said 'Is there a reason for that' Aurora said 'I like you Matt at first as a friend but now as something more' Matt said 'And I feel the same way about you. I sent you flowers when you were in hospital' Aurora looked up and said 'I received so many bunches of flowers some without names on but I'm grateful' Matt looked around the hall they were all alone he leaned in towards Aurora and gently kissed her on the lips Aurora said 'I liked that kiss it was perfect' Matt said 'Would you like a lift home on my Motorbike' Aurora said 'Oh no I promised my mum I'd walk home as often as I can as part of my Physio on my leg' Matt said 'Ok well be-careful'.

Dixie sat in a local café having some lunch with Alice, Alice had noticed that Dixie couldn't stop smiling she took a sip of her coffee and said 'Alright Dix come on tell me what's up' Dixie said 'Oh alright your bound to find out soon anyway' Dixie opened her bag and pulled out an ultra sound picture Alice said 'Your pregnant again Dixie that's amazing I'm so pleased for you' Dixie said 'I'm just worried about what Jeff will say' Alice looked up and said 'Does he not want anymore children' Dixie looked at her screensaver on her phone and said 'He's already moaning about the amount of days he's working' Alice said 'You need to talk to him about this Dixie and for heavens sake take care of yourself when your working don't go rushing into life threatening situations' Dixie said 'I'm glad I have you as a friend Alice'. Once Dixie got home she started preparing dinner whilst it was cooking she sat down with Aurora and helped her learn her lines when Jeff got home the three of them sat down to eat dinner after which Aurora helped her father clear the table whilst Dixie took a bath, the hot water soothed her tired aching muscles she gently rubbed her swollen stomach after her bath she dried herself off and went into the bedroom to retrieve her bathrobe Jeff walked in and said 'If I remember correctly you owe me some fun tonight' Dixie said 'Jeff come and sit beside me I need to tell you something which I hope you'll be pleased about' Jeff said 'Ok I'm listening' Dixie said 'How much do you love me' Jeff said 'I love you more than the moon and stars why do you ask' Dixie said 'I just hope you'll have a little love to spare that's all' Jeff said 'What am I sparing this love for' Dixie said 'Our child I'm pregnant again Jeff please say your happy' Jeff said 'Happy I'm over the moon Dix. Is that why your new uniform was abit tight' Dixie said 'I'm going to go through loads my shapes going to change a lot'.

* * *

* * *

(Three weeks Later)

Three long weeks had passed by and on a beautiful summers evening hundreds of parents and teachers piled into the school hall to watch the performance of Oliver Twist Dixie walked backstage where she found Aurora fixing her make-up Aurora said 'Mum is everything alright' Dixie said 'I wanted you to have this' Aurora took the box and opened it inside was her mothers Costume Dixie said 'I haven't given it to you sooner because I didn't know If I could part with the last memory of my Mum but you look so beautiful in it' Aurora said 'I'll make you proud Mum I promise' Miss Smith walked over and said 'Aurora go and get changed the show's about to start'. As the show went on Dixie and Jeff enjoyed every moment of it Aurora bought the audience to their feet after her solo song, the second act was filled with some amazing scenes the scenery changed to London Bridge and Dixie knew to well what scene was about to happen Aurora came onto the stage holding the hand of the boy who was playing Oliver.

(Nancy) 'Here we are Oliver London Bridge this is where we're meeting Mr Brownlow'

(Oliver) 'Is that him up there Miss Nancy'

(Nancy) 'Yes that's him now go to him Quickly I'll Miss you Oliver'

(Oliver) 'But what about Bill he'll hurt you Miss'

(Nancy) 'I can take of myself Oliver don't worry now please go I don't want him to catch you'

(Screaming)

The stage lights went black and when they came back on the Audience saw Aurora laid on the stage pretending to be dead with Bill Sykes stood over her the audience all rose to their feet clapping. After the final scene all the students came out one by one Aurora looked at her Mum who was smiling at her, her dad was taking pictures on his phone Matt turned to Aurora and said 'That was amazing you were amazing' Aurora said 'Oh really I thought I was all over the place' Matt stopped Aurora by kissing her on the lips Dixie said 'Jeff look I think our daughter is having her first crush' Jeff said 'She looks like she's enjoying that Kiss as-well'. Once they were home Aurora curled up in her favourite chair beside the fire her Cat Nancy came and curled up on her lap Dixie and Jeff sat down on the sofa Dixie said 'Aurora we have some exciting news to tell you' Aurora said 'What is it' Dixie said 'I'm pregnant I thought you'd want to see the Ultra sound picture' Aurora said 'so what does this meen' Jeff said 'It mean's your going to be a big sister this baby connects us all you are happy aren't you Princess' Aurora smiled and said 'Of course I'm happy'

 

But Aurora's happiness didn't last very long her Mum was worried about how they were going afford having another child so her parents were working every available shift to save up enough money and when they did have days off they were to tired to do anything fun and so Aurora began to feel unloved so she looked to someone else to give her the love she needed not knowing that she was in terrible danger of getting hurt. Aurora was sat in her room looking through her Biology book when Matt rang her asking if she wanted to come to a party with him tonight. Aurora walked downstairs and sat down beside her mother Dixie said 'Hey sweetheart have you finished your homework' Aurora said 'Yes I've just finished it. Mum would I be allowed to go to a party tonight' Dixie said 'Not tonight sweetheart I need your help here' Jeff said 'Oh come on Dix she's been helpful enough she needs a night out to have some fun' Dixie said 'Your fathers right just be safe and please be home by ten o clock'.

Aurora chose a burgundy skirt with a white shirt after fixing her hair and make-up Aurora told her parents she was leaving and made her way down the street to Jessica's house Matt was stood outside waiting for her after having a couple of drinks and dancing Matt suggested to Aurora that they went upstairs so they did but after that she passed out. It was about nine o clock when Aurora came round she looked around the room and realised she was in Jessica's room Matt said 'Get out of my sight you filthy little whore', Aurora sat up a sharp pain shot through her abdomen she pulled on her clothes and quickly left the house walking back to her house luckily her mum and dad were already in bed when she got home she put on her warm pyjamas and climbed into bed.

* * *

* * *

The next morning Dixie came in to tell Aurora that her Jeff were off to work this morning Dixie noticed the bruises on her daughters wrists and arms she said 'Sweetheart where did those come from did someone hurt you last night' Aurora said 'No nobody hurt me I was dancing with Matt and someone fell into me I fell and hit the table' Dixie said 'Are you sure that's what happened' Aurora said 'Of course Mum I'm telling the truth' Dixie hugged Aurora and smiled before kissing her on the forehead and leaving the bedroom. Aurora sat at home trying to work on her art coursework but visions of what Matt had done to her still played on her mind she grabbed her bag and cycled to the hospital in her heart she knew she should tell her parents but they had a lot to deal with already so she went into Resus Connie was sat in her office when she saw Aurora stood in reception Noel said 'Aurora it's good to see you your mum and dad are out on a shout' Aurora said 'I don't feel well' Noel was quick to catch Aurora before she hit the floor Connie came out and said 'What happened why is she here' Noel said 'I don't know Connie. She's got bruises on her arms and wrists'.

Aurora slowly came round she sat up on her hospital bed Connie said 'Aurora I need you to tell me what happened because these bruises they look like someone's gripped you quite hard' Aurora said 'I thought he loved me we danced together and then he I don't remember anything after that' Connie said 'Aurora did someone rape you' Aurora burst into tears and nodded Connie said 'Aurora it's alright. Now I know you might not want to but you need to tell your parents I can be with you when you tell them would you like that' Aurora nodded. Connie called down to the paramedic station Curtis picked up the phone Connie said 'Curtis could you ask Dixie and Jeff to come up to Resus I need to talk to them' Curtis said 'Yeah of course I'll let them know. Jeff, Dixie Connie wants to see you in Resus' 

 

Dixie and Jeff made their way up to Resus Connie came out of her office and said 'Dixie, Jeff come in' Jeff said 'What's this all about Connie' Connie sat down opposite Dixie and Jeff and said 'It's about Aurora she's here in Resus' Dixie said 'Oh dear god what happened to her is she alright' Connie said 'Dixie you need to calm down in your pregnant you can't get wound up' Jeff said 'What happened to her if it's those girls bullying her again' Connie said 'No this time it was a boy I'm really sorry to have to tell you this but Aurora was Raped last night' Dixie said 'Oh god no my poor baby I want to see her'. Aurora stood in the cubicle anxiously waiting for her parents to arrive Connie walked in and said 'Aurora I've told them' Dixie walked in and hugged her daughter she sat down on the bed Jeff said 'Princess we're not angry we just want to know why didn't you tell us last night' Aurora said 'Because I thought You'd be disappointed in me' Dixie said 'No we're not disappointed in you my love but we thought you would have known to say no' Connie said 'Aurora seems to think that her drink was spiked', Jeff said 'I'll kill the boy who did that to my princess' Aurora said 'No dad please don't do that. I just want to go home' Dixie said 'Of course sweetheart come on let's go home'.

When they got home Aurora had a nice hot shower and changed into a pair of pyjamas she pulled her dressing gown on and walked downstairs Jeff said 'I've ordered Pizza for tea princess go and sit with your Mum' Dixie put a comforting arm around Aurora's shoulder and said 'Your father and I get the feeling you looked to Matt for love because you felt unloved by us am I right' Aurora stroked Nancy as she came and curled up on her lap and said 'You are right yes and at one point I thought I didn't want anything to do with this baby' Jeff said 'Is that how you feel now Princess' Aurora said 'No I don't feel like that now I'm actually looking forward to being a big sister' Dixie said 'I know you'll be a wonderful big sister'.

  


End file.
